


Si Cantik Dan Si Biasa

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia dan Renji, mereka mendapat julukan Beauty and the Plain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Cantik Dan Si Biasa

**Si Cantik Dan Si Biasa**

**Summary:**

**Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia dan Renji, mereka mendapat julukan Beauty and the Plain.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini dan mempostingnya di situs yang sudah setahunan akrab dengan saya ini tidak akan memberi keuntungan finansial atau menghasilkan uang.**

.-.-.

Beginilah kalau seorang pria dengan tubuh menjulang dan berambut api berjalan bersama seorang gadis berperawakan mungil bermata violet. Berpasang-pasang pandangan mata mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Ada yang melirik acuh, dan ada juga yang tanpa malu mengamati dua shinigami itu terang-terangan.

Pemandangan yang luar biasa jika yang lewat itu Renji Abarai dan Rukia Kuchiki.

Karena yang terlihat oleh mata adalah betapa berbedanya dua orang itu. Secara fisik, keduanya bagai bumi dan langit. Bukan hanya postur, tapi juga penampilan.

Renji, pemuda bertampang sangar, garis wajahnya tegas. Walau tubuhnya berotot, membuat ngiler para wanita dan rasa iri dari para lelaki, dia tidak tampan. Biasa saja.

Sedang gadis di sebelahnya menimbulkan decak kagum siapapun yang memandangnya. Berkulit sehalus porselen, rambut hitam yang kelihatannya sehalus sutra dan memiliki mata besar yang cemerlang –minus dada besar atau tubuh jangkung- Rukia adalah gambaran 'cantik' yang diidolakan pria. Kecil dan kelihatan rapuh, tapi sorot matanya berkilat memancarkan kekuatan.

Para shinigami penasaran itu tahu Rukia dan Renji berteman lama, jauh sebelum keduanya menjejakkan kaki di Seireitei. Tapi namanya orang, gunjingan atau gosip selalu menyeruak kalau penasaran mengalahkan logika.

"Kira-kun, benarkah Nona Kuchiki dan Abarai-kun cuma berteman biasa?" tanya Matsumoto sembari membalik-balik foto yang akan diserahkannya ke penerbit majalah mingguan untuk para Shinigami.

Shinigami langsing berambut pirang menoleh. "Eh? Setahuku mereka memang berteman. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Kira tahu fakta itu karena sejak di akademi, dia dan Renji sudah berteman akrab.

"Kenapa kau penasaran?" tanya Hitsugaya datar. Dia jengkel karena wakil kaptennya itu memaksanya ikut mengedit artikel dan foto. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, karena beberapa shinigami sedang sakit mendadak, termasuk Shuuhei Hisaghi yang biasanya mengerjakan pekerjaan ini, Matsumoto menyeretnya dan Kira ke kantor majalah itu.

"Uhm, siapa tahu kita mendapat berita menarik tentang mereka. Kalau berita mengenai kedekatan mereka merebak, mungkin saja penjualan majalah kita bakal meroket beratus-ratus eksemplar," jawab wanita itu sambil melamun, menghayalkan pundi-pundi yang bisa masuk ke kocek majalah itu.

"Dan kau pikir Kapten Kuchiki akan terima begitu saja adiknya masuk kolom gosip?" shinigami kecil berambut putih itu mengejek, skeptis.

Matsumoto cemberut. Byakuya Kuchiki pria yang mempesona, tapi bahkan berusaha mengambil gambarnya saja taruhannya hidup dan mati. Apalagi kalau tahu adiknya jadi bahan pemberitaan, bisa hancur majalah itu. Dan, tidak ada jaminan personel redaksi majalah akan luput dari pembantaian gara-gara hal itu.

"Sebenarnya, walau kami berteman lama, Abarai hampir tidak pernah menyinggung kedekatannya dengan nona itu," kata Kira ragu-ragu. Artikel di tangannya bergoyang. "Tapi tiap kali kami berlatih bersama, sering kali tiba-tiba saja dia melompat ke arah lain. Aku dan Hinamori tidak menghentikannya karena itu terjadi tiap kali Nona Kuchiki lewat," urainya panjang.

"Jadi, tiap Rukia Kuchiki lewat saat kalian berlatih, Renji akan menghampirinya?" Matsumoto terkejut. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Kira mengangguk. "Selalu," tandasnya pasti.

"Dan orang-orang menjuluki mereka Beauty and the Plain," ujar Hitsugaya dingin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Si Cantik dan si Biasa," Kira, yang sebenarnya lumayan pintar, yang menjawab.

.-.-.

Rukia hampir sampai di Kuchiki Manor. Dia agak enggan untuk memasuki rumah besarnya, dan lebih segan lagi berpisah dengan Renji, yang mengantarnya.

Walau berwajah keras, Renji lebih ekspresif daripada sang sahabat. Sayang saat itu Rukia menatap rerumputan di depannya. Dia tidak melihat raut gundah Renji.

"Aku masuk dulu," ujar Rukia pelan.

"Baiklah, sampai besok," balas Renji pendek.

Rukia melempar senyum kecil, menepuk lengan Renji kemudian menghilang di balik gerbang Kuchiki Manor.

Renji terpaku. Hangat masih menjalar di lengan yang disentuh Rukia. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, dan berlalu.

Rukia dan Renji tidak tahu apa kata shinigami lain tentang mereka. Dan kalaupun keduanya tahu yang digosipkan di belakang punggung mereka, dua sahabat itu tidak akan ambil pusing.

Bagi Rukia, Renji adalah orang yang sangat berharga. Seorang sahabat yang pernah melalui suka duka bersama, sejak mereka masih anak jalanan yang untuk bertahan saja harus mencuri. Tak peduli sekarang dia adalah nona besar dan Renji masih shinigami biasa.

Entah Rukia menyadarinya atau tidak, gadis itu menempati urutan teratas di hati Renji. Sahabat, orang berharga, dan entah nama apa lagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka dengan lebih tepat.

Picik sekali kalau ada yang membatasi hubungan mereka berdasarkan julukan Beauty and the Plain. Jadi, kenapa kalau Rukia cantik dan Renji bertampang biasa?

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N: Saya tidak tahu apa Kira ikut andil di penerbitan majalah shinigami itu. Tapi di Shinigami Cup, saya pernah nonton Hisaghi yang panik di kantor redaksi.


End file.
